In recent years, a so-called digital versatile disc (DVD) having a drastically higher recording capacity than that of conventional compact disc (CD) becomes widely generalized. As types of such the DVD, not only a DVD exclusively for reproduction but also a DVD enabling a user to personally record music and images onto it becomes also generalized.
In this, when the above-mentioned conventional DVDs are recorded, a so-called linear pulse code modulation (LPCM) system is used to encode and record music information in order to record the music information while keeping the music information to be recorded in a high sound quality. In this occasion, the music information recorded in this LPCM system can be reproduced only with an information reproducing apparatus having a reproducing (decoding) function corresponding to the LPCM system.